The First Huntress
by Starpath12
Summary: In Ancient Greece, a girl is born. A daughter of the Sea. Her life is ruined by Pirates, but when Artemis saves her a new era of happiness comes into her life. But after all these years, is she finally ready to fall in love? Or will her heart be broken? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

******_A/N: Why, hello, you lovely people! Thank you for clicking on my little story._**

**_This is the first Fanfiction I have ever written! Please be nice! And no cussing. NONE. _**

**_Cause cussing is bad._**

**_Mostly._**

**Percy: Gods, hurry the darned up!**

**_YOU DIDN'T._**

**Percy: I did.**

**_OMG._**

**Percy: OM*G**

**_SILENCE! (WHACK!)_**

**_So, yeah. Enjoy my story and make sure to leave reviews!_**

In the time of the height of Ancient Greece, there was a girl. A demigod girl, to be precise. The daughter of Poseidon. The citizens were in awe when a widow on the outskirts of Thebes announced that she was to bear a child of the sea, but when they saw the baby was a girl, the awe faded into contempt and boredom. It was only a girl, they thought. Not a hero, a girl. And those were the sensible ones.

Some got angry, angry that no Hero would bless their city, angry that the mother was spiteful enough to make a girl instead of a boy. Some got angry at Poseidon. Some thought the mother had lied. So the woman fled with her child, afraid to stay, afraid of the **men**.

Afraid for her daughter.

After hard traveling for countless days and nights, the exhausted woman reached her destination: the Mediterranean Sea. Desperate, and hopeful, the mother prayed to Poseidon for help. He heard her plea, and sent a sea breeze that swept the woman away to serve in Poseidon's court, yet **he** left the daughter on the surf.

But another god was watching. He saw the deserted child and his heart cracked, for he had been abandoned too, thought not quite in the same way. He took pity on the child, and lead a young couple from the nearby town to the beach. They saw the young girl and though her a gift from the gods, for the women could not get pregnant, yet the two had always wanted a daughter. They rushed over and picked up the baby, whom the couple decided to take in and raise as their own.

Five years later, while the girl was learning manners (for the child had none), pirates struck the seaside town. All the men who had not left the town earlier in the year to trade in Thebes were slaughtered, and many women and children were taken prisoner. The girl's adopted parents were killed before her eyes, with slashes to the throat, by the captain of the crew, a **man** named Argyros. The second most feared pirate of the day, outstripped only by Chrysaor.

He was known for many things, but the most known was his immense cruelty, especially towards women and children. The girl was taken captive by this man.

Before we continue, I should probably tell you the girl's name, for she did have one, and it's getting tiring to speak this way.

Her name was Persephone, after her adoptive mother's mother. But everyone called her Percy for short.

Percy was captive for ten years. Ten years with pirates who considered her life worthless, and beat her daily for their own twisted sense of pleasure. Ten years without contact with a kind soul, without a single happiness.

Ten years with **men**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 16, ? B.F.E, Olympus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis sat upon her newly made throne for the first time and sucked in a deep breath. She could see everything! Well, everything in her domain at least. Thousands of images flashed before her eyes, Artemis's brain processing every one. Every wild animal was seen by her silver eyes in less than a minute. Then the images switched to girls.

Artemis recoiled in shock as several repeated images came up, each of a different girl in dire need of help. Ones that had prayed to her or that were demigods, she assumed. Artemis frowned. She would have to fix that to include every girl, no matter what heritage they came from.

As Artemis looked at the pictures, she noticed that the pictures were showing real time and not a freeze frame shot, almost like invisible paparazzi were following the girls around. Whatever paparazzi were. Artemis quickly realized that these girls were in awful situations. One was about to be burned at the stake. Artemis looked hard at the girl's face, and saw sadistic satisfaction behind the fear. _No,_ thought Artemis. _This one deserves no help from I._

The next pictures showed teenage girls in various states of mistreatment. Artemis's heart broke at the sight of them, and she was about to teleport to the first, but she noticed that one of the images was pulsing gently. She pulled it to the front, and gasped, rage making her eyes glow silver.

A girl lay shivering on the deck of a ship in the stern, trapped between the sea and something that obviously scared her. As Artemis watched, a whip flashed down from outside Artemis's view, carving a thin, red line in the girl's skin. She did not cry out in pain, merely flinched and pressed herself tighter to the wooden wall of the ship.

The girl was quite pretty, with long, jet black hair, a light frame, tanned skin, and sea-green eyes with a rim of black around the edges. Yet those beautiful eyes were shadowed by pain, and even worse, acceptance and fear. Great fear that darkened the mood if one looked into them. It was going to take weeks of whacking Apollo to cheer Artemis up.

Artemis noticed the girl was wearing barely more than a rag, and she could hear men's voices. Her eyes widened once she realized their intent. A meaty hand reached for the girl and closed around her wrist. She cried out and was yanked out of view.

Percy was yanked to her feet and grabbed by Abraxas and Medeas, Argyros's right-and-left hand men. She knew what was about to happen to her, she was only surprised it hadn't happened sooner. She was a beautiful 15 year-old girl, it was inevitable.

Percy didn't struggle. She knew that if she did, it would be a thousand times worse.

"Pardon me boys," a feminine voice sounded from behind the pirates. Percy turned her head to look and saw a woman draped in silver fabric holding a long black bow, glowing with a silver aura, on the deck of the ship. A sadistic smile adorned her pale face. The woman took a step forwards and held up her bow. "I think you need to let her go. Now."

Medeas smirked. "Oh yeah," he taunted. "And what's a little girl gonna do about it? Whack me with a stick?" Medeas never was very bright. He started to laugh at his own nonexistent wit, but stopped when an arrow shaft appeared out of his chest. "Ouch'" he whimpered, then fell down dead. Abraxas seemed to have disappeared, but a small rabbit with stag horns hopped about frantically in his place.

Percy cowered against the deck as the glowing woman ran to her side. "Oh, my," a soft voice came out of the woman's mouth. "I should have drawn out their deaths." Percy looked up to see a look of concern on the goddess's - for that what was she surely was - face.

"Who are you?" Percy asked quietly. "Why did you save me?"

The woman smiled gently. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, Wild Animals, and Young Girls and Maidens. And the Moon." Percy quickly went to bow, put Artemis put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "No need for that. You've been through enough without having to grovel at my feet."

Percy looked at Artemis with awe and admiration. Then fear and uncertainty replaced it. "What will happen to me now, my lady? Where will I go?"

Artemis thought for a minute. "Well, you have a family, I assume?" Percy shook her head.

"Dead, my lady."

"Any friends?"

"No, my lady."

"Any relations to anyone at all?"

"I've spent ten years on this ship. I don't even remember what land feels like, my lady."

Artemis stamped her foot in frustration, causing a small town a mile away's population to be replaced with deer. "Stop calling me 'my lady'! Just Artemis is fine."

A hint of humor appeared in Percy's eyes. "Very well, Just Artemis, if that is what you wish."

Artemis glared at Percy. Then her eyes lit up with an idea. She smiled. "I may have a solution to your predicament." The glare returned. "But you have to call me Artemis."

Percy nodded. "Very well, Artemis."

The moon goddess grinned. "Good. Now, I've had an idea floating around in my brain for a while. Well," Artemis amended. "Since I was born, and that wasn't very long ago. I was actually going to ask my father about it tonight."

Percy tilted her head to the side. "What is it, my la-Artemis?" Percy asked, catching herself on the forbidden title.

"Well, boys are gross - that's why I became an eternal maiden - and I thought, if I wanted to be an eternal maiden, maybe other girls wanted to as well!"

Percy looked confused. "So how does this relate to me?" Artemis stared at Percy. "Um… Why are you staring at me?"

Artemis sighed and shook her head. "Would you like to be the first member of my group?"

Percy's eyes widened. She nodded vigorously, "Yes! Of course!"

Artemis looked at Percy doubtfully. "You realize the promise you have to make in full? This means no boys - ever."

"Why would I ever want a boy?" Percy asked, jerking her head at Medeas's body. "They're vile, disgusting, abusive, and cruel. I would gladly spend an eternity without them a thousand times over."

Artemis smiled. "Good. Resolve like that would be perfect in my first Huntress."

"Your first and last Huntress, my lady."

Artemis looked shocked at the promise Percy was making, then nodded, too touched for words. "You'd better come to Olympus with me."

Artemis grabbed Percy's shoulder and the duo disappeared with a flash of silver light.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!_**

**_ ~Starpath12_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_

_**Wow, I didn't expect to get read very much, but I guess I underestimated the power of the INTERWEB!**_

_**So, yeah. Leave a review to tell me what you think.**_

_**Also, I'm going to need Hunters, and I don't have the brainpower to come up with a bunch o' people!**_

_**So I'm asking YOU GUYS!**_

_**I will tell you what to tell me at the bottom.**_

_**Read away!**_

Artemis and Percy appeared in the Olympus Throne room and Percy gasped. It was beautiful. Marble columns that seemed to be made of light held up an intricately carved roof that depicted the gods in all their glory. A large hole in the ceiling center showed the swirling sky above.

12 beautiful thrones were seated in a semicircle around the room, with two displayed on a raised pedestal. One was a sandstone brown with sculpted peacock feathers sweeping out to form the back. The one next to it was stormy gray, and every once and a while, flashes of lightning tore through the seemingly peaceful surface.

There was a man on the gray throne, a man that radiated power. And probably the smell of ozone that filled Percy's nose.

"Father," Artemis bowed slightly, and gestured for Percy to do the same. Realizing that this was Zeus, the king of the gods, Percy quickly curtseyed deeply, then straightened up and stepped closer to Artemis. She didn't like the look in Zeus's eye when his gaze fell on her. Artemis noticed this a second after Percy and protectively shielded her.

"Don't," Artemis warned, then, in a more respectful tone, said, "Father, I have a proposition."

Zeus frowned. "What is it?"

"I want to gather a group of girls-maidens like me-to follow me. They will be eternal maidens, and **off-limits**. They will be my Hunters. And immortal."

Zeus scowled. "Absolutely not!" he thundered. "I am opposed to the entire idea!"

"That's just because all the pretty girls will join and leave you with me!" An angry voice came from… well… nowhere . It seemed to come from all around. A _crack_ came from the sandstone throne and a matronly woman appeared seated on it. Garbed in a toga the same color as the peacock feathers on her throne back, she glared angrily at Zeus. "It's a wonderful idea, you just can't see past the fact that all your toys will be gone!"

"THAT IS LIES!"

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"That may be," blustered Zeus. "But I will not make countless girls immortal!"

Hera nodded. "Alright, that point I agree with."

Percy stepped out of the protective shadow of Artemis and faced the king and queen of the heavens. "I have an idea."

Three deities looked at Percy questioningly, and she turned pink under their scrutiny. "Um… what if you only gave them partial immortality. I mean, you can do that right?"

Artemis looked thoughtful. "That would work. They would be immortal, unable to be sick or age. But they can fall in battle. I can do that with my blessing."

Zeus nodded grudgingly. "But will it work?" he asked.

Artemis grinned. "So glad you asked Father. What is your name?" she directed the last part at Percy.

Percy snorted. "Persephone, my lady. But I go by Percy."

"Very well, Persephone, kneel." Percy glared at Artemis when she said her full name, but kneeled away.

"Repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," Percy repeated.

"I accept your promise."

Instantly, a silver aura surrounded Percy. It glowed so brightly the others in the room had to shield their eyes. When it subsided, Percy was standing, looking surprised. "Wow. That felt weird."

Artemis drew a knife, grabbed Percy's hand, and sliced her palm open with a shallow cut. Red blood welled up. Percy snatched her hand away and pressed it against her ragged toga. "What was that for?"

"To see if you were fully immortal," replied Artemis, handing Percy a glass of nectar. She turned to Zeus. "Satisfied?"

Zeus sighed. "Yes, very well daughter, you may gather your…Hunt."

Artemis beamed, but Percy frowned. Artemis noticed this and looked questioningly at her first huntress. "Is something wrong?"

Percy shook her head. "No, I just realized that the day of my birth tomorrow. I would have turned 16."

Artemis nodded. "I can release you from you vow for a day if you would like."

"No, thank you my lady."

"As you wish Persephone."

Percy scowled, then shivered as a cold breeze ran through the room. She noticed she was freezing, she had just been caught up in the moment and hadn't noticed.

"Artemis, do you have something for me to wear?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~s~s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was shocked at how much clothing the tomboy goddess of the Hunt owned. Thousands of chitons, togas, and other articles of clothing in all different colors, but Percy noticed that many of them had started to gather dust. A few were well-worn and obviously used, including, to Percy's surprise, a stylish, cherry-red toga with golden ties and trim.

"When did you wear this?" Percy asked in befuddlement, pointing at the toga in question. Artemis sighed.

"Long story short, I lost a bet with Aphrodite. It was awful."

Percy bit her lip to keep from laughing at Artemis's horrified expression. "I can imagine." She changed the conversation before someone (Percy) got hurt. "So what can I wear?" In response, Artemis handed her a pale gray chiton with hints of silver, and a pair of black sandals with loooong ties. Percy sighed. She'd kill for a nice cloak, but instead, she got a shoulder-baring chiton and sandals that did nothing for her feet warmth.

Artemis pointed at a changing screen to Percy's left. "Use that if you're shy." Percy nodded and walked over stepping behind the screen and stripping down. The toga felt like moonbeams on her skin, soft and cool to the touch. However, she had to get Artemis to help with the laces on her sandals because they were taking so long, which extremely annoyed the both of them.

When they were finally finished and Percy was fully dressed, the moon goddess decided that if Percy was to be a Huntress, she would need to learn to use a bow and arrow. They walked over to the forges of Hephaestus to gather ammunition and a new bow for Percy, then waved goodbye (somewhat awkwardly) and walked back to Artemis's palace.

Percy noticed that along the entire way; nymphs, minor gods, and satyrs were staring at the pair and whispered. At first, Percy thought that they were wondering what Artemis was doing in this part of Olympus, then, after making eye contact with most of the watchers enough times to paint her cheeks a deep pink, realized that they were looking at **her**.

"Why are they all staring at me?" hissed Percy out of the corner of her mouth. Artemis glanced around as if for the first time and noticed the immortals.

"It's very rare for a mortal to be brought to Olympus. They are simply wondering who you are." Artemis said. Percy thought about it, then shrugged. It made sense, but she was still uncomfortable with all the attention.

When they finally got to Artemis's palace (Percy's face had slowly progressed from a blush pink to tomato red), Artemis turned to Percy. "Do you think other girls would want to join the Hunt?" she demanded.

Percy looked startled at the goddess's mood swing. "Of course!" she replied, then paused. "Though I think we should focus on going to the girls instead of letting them come to us. Girls in situations like mine. We could give them a home. A family. Those girls need us most. But," Percy continued. "we should also save boys. They might be in awful situations too. But only if they need it. And if they disrespect us, we show them the proper way to, ah, _apologize_."

Artemis remained silent. Percy looked concerned."My lady," she asked. "Are you okay?" Artemis ignored her. Percy noticed her brow was furrowed in concentration. Just as Percy was about to repeat her question, Artemis's hand shot out and grabbed Percy's shoulder, and they dissolved into a flash of silver light.

_**A/N: That was fun.**_

_**The chapters will hopefully get longer, and the next chapter will NOT end in teleportation. **_**;)**

_**So, things you need to tell me about the Hunters to submit:**_

_**~FULL NAME**_

_**~Age**_

_**~Brief description of face and stuff**_

_**~Any quirks?**_

_**~Some personality crap (that isn't a cuss word)**_

_**~Who her godly parent is (if she has one), if she's mortal, or if she's a nymph (what type of nymph)**_

_**I'm only gonna use a couple, and if you leave anything blank, I'LL fill it in! (*evil laugh*)**_

_**~Starpath, out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**So sorry for the wait. I got sucked back into Harry Potter.**_

_**Shoutout to a certain naggy friend o' mine. You know who you are.**_

**_Fun Fact: I updated this fanfiction the SECOND the ball dropped in_ New_ York! First fanfic update of 2015 I hope! Be honored._**

_**So yeah, enjoy this chapter!**_

Percy and Artemis appeared in a forest near Mount Othrys, where Atlas held up the sky.

"Why the Tartarus did you not warn me!?" hissed Percy angrily at Artemis. In response, Artemis clamped her hand over Percy's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh," whispered Artemis, putting a finger over her mouth to shush her captive. Percy shut up. Artemis released her huntress and set off through the woods, making no noise. Percy followed as quietly as she could, and after a few minutes, heard a roar, and a scream. The two girls made eye contact, then ran towards the sounds.

They burst into a clearing to see a young girl, about 14 or 15 (It was hard to tell) cower on the forest floor against an oak tree trunk. Scratches covered her skin and a particularly nasty one was staining the grass below dark red from it's perch on her upper arm.

Five massive hellhounds surrounded the girl, drool dripping from their snarling mouths. One prepared to lunge at the defenseless maiden, but a silver arrow sprouted from its eye socket, dissolving it into shadows and leaving nothing but a fading howl behind.

The other hellhounds stared at the place where their comrade had been killed, as if not believing it with their own eyes. Then as one, the monsters whipped around to glare at Artemis and Percy.

Artemis calmly raised her bow and shot three within the space of a minute. She looked at Percy, eyebrow raised. "Now you try."

Percy swallowed nervously. She raised her bow and tried to copy the sleek maneuvering of her mistress. She nocked a silver arrow to the bowstring, pulled it back to her cheek, aimed at the sole remaining hellhound, and released. The arrow soared in a gleaming arc…

… and thunked into the ground directly in front of the hellhound's paws.

The Hellhound yelped and jumped backwards, then, seeming to realize that it was unharmed, growled and advanced towards Percy. "Di Immortales," Percy cursed, backing away from the massive beast. The Hellhound lunged. Time seemed to slow down. Percy grabbed one of the silver hunting knives strapped to her waist and threw it, spinning end over end through the air and coming to a stop in the Hellhound's chest. It disintegrated into shadows.

Artemis touched Percy's shoulder. "Well done," she said with a smile. "Though we will have to work on your archery."

Artemis then stepped forward and walked over to the young girl on the ground. She whimpered and scooted away. Every time the moon goddess made an advance, the girl moved farther away. Percy walked over to the scene and whispered to her mistress, "Maybe I'd better take care of this."

Percy took a tentative step towards the girl, and when she made no move to get away, took another. Percy stopped about five feet from the child and sat on the ground. "Hello," Percy said softly.

"Hello," whispered the other girl with a confused look on her face. Percy smiled gently.

"I'm Percy. What's your name?"

"Zoë," came the soft reply.

"Well Zoë," asked Percy. "Would you like to come over here? You have some nasty cuts. My friend and I can fix them up, if you'd like."

Zoë hesitated, then nodded and catiously crawled over to Percy, stopping a foot away uncertainly. Percy smiled wider and shot a smug glance at Artemis over her shoulder. The moon goddess sniffed, offended, then slowly approached the injured girl. Zoë whimpered and shrunk away. Percy motioned for Artemis to stop her advance.

"Why are you frightened?" asked Percy, concerned. When Zoë did not answer, Percy sighed softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. You can tell me anything. Nothing is going to hurt you while we're," Percy indicated Artemis with a sweep of the hand, "around. Alright? I promise."

Zoë seemed to relax slightly at these words, though she kept a wary eye on Artemis. "She's like my dad. Immortal."

Percy exchanged a look with Artemis. "Who's your mother?" Artemis asked politely.

"Pleione," replied Zoë.

"You are a Hesperide?" Artemis asked, shocked. "Why are you not at Mount Othrys with your sisters?"

Zoë fell silent, a bitter look of fear and hatred on her face. "I have been...disowned...you could say."

Silence.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Zoë drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "I would rather not say," she said coldly.

Percy shrugged. "Okay. Whenever you want to talk, let me know. I heard it helps with traumatic experiences."

"You wouldn't know. You've never talked about it," said Artemis, raising an eyebrow.

Percy reddened. "Yeah. I guess I haven't. And neither do I want to. Ever. At least I didn't get whipped too often though. Mostly just bruised. And whacked. And forced to clean unspeakable things. They also used me as a bit of a jester. They would start a fake argument and laugh at all the comebacks I would come up with. That's why I'm not really affected too much. The fact that you scared the hell out of them helps too, Artemis. I know they won't bother me again, so I try not to be scared. Needless to say...I'm not over it or anything. I'll probably have nightmaresfor a while yet..." Percy trailed off.

"I'd also assume it's because you're incredibly stubborn."

"Yeah, that too. I just don't let fear control me," Percy admitted, shrugging.

Artemis stared at Percy. "Alright then."

"So anyway, if you are a Hesperide, does that mean your father is..." Percy faltered.

"Atlas," finished Zoë, nodding. Her scared demeanour had faded away to an almost royal air of...snootiness, for lack of a better word. Not rude, just snooty.

"Will you allow me to heal your wounds?" Artemis asked softly. Zoë looked wary still, yet she nodded and allowed the moon goddess to walk over and lay her hands on her injuries. A soft silver glow emitted from Artemis's hands, enveloping the bruises with its light. When it faded, Zoë was completely healed, though filthy.

A trace of fear was present in Zoë's face as she asked, "Where do I go now?"

Artemis frowned, and was about to ask the same question, when Percy spoke up.

"You could join the Hunters of Artemis."

"What is that?"

"It's a group of girls who follow Arty here, living a life free from men and menial tasks women are expected to do. You only have to swear off men. You must remain a virgin forever."

Zoë was quiet for a few minutes. Then she smiled.

"I accept."

**_Next chapter will skip to the future after a few snapshots of "Hunting Over The Ages"!_**

**_See you at a later date *coughJanuary26cough* naggy, impatient friend whom I mentioned up top._**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**

**_~Starpath12_**


End file.
